A Little Push Goes A Long Way
by that drama queen
Summary: No one knows better than Paige that Dylan and Marco belong together...she also knows that they need a little help. A Paige-centric look at the events of TEOTH.
1. Prologue: The Truth Comes Out

**Title:** A Little Push Goes A Long Way  
**Author:** Anne  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** General  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or the Michalchuks.

**Prologue:** The Truth Comes Out

"So, how were finals, hun?" Paige asked into the cordless phone she held while she rummaged the kitchen for a snack.

She paused for a moment to listen to the answer as she continued her search for a snack. "They were pretty brutal, but I managed okay," came the reply from her older brother.

Settling on an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter, Paige smiled to herself as she asked, "You finally ready to come home from your exchange?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line and her smile faded quickly as she repeatedly tossed her apple in the air and caught it. "I think I might wanna transfer…for good. They have a great Business program here," Dylan finally said, his words slow and tentative.

Surprised at his words, Paige dropped her apple and exclaimed, "You have to come home!"

As she scrambled to pick the rolling apple off the ground, she listened to Dylan's explanation. "McGill's been good to me and I've started over here. There's nothing there for me anymore, sis."

"What are you talking about? U of T has something…or will have something…McGill clearly doesn't have: Marco." Paige sighed after she spoke and grabbed the apple off the floor and put it on the counter. "Marco got early acceptance."

"Paige…" There was an exasperated tone of voice that Paige recognized as his drop it voice and she had to think carefully about her next move. "You know I don't have him as a reason to come home anymore."

Paige shut her eyes tight for a moment to try to think of something else to say. "He still loves you, Dylan!" she blurted out as she drifted towards the living room, then after a pause, she added, "Please come home, Dylan…he's not the only one who misses you."

"Paige…" That time, Dylan's voice had a softer undertone to it, the one Paige recognized as his reassuring big brother voice. "Come on…you know I can't be at home all the time anymore. We're growing up. It doesn't mean I don't love you anymore."

Paige bit her lower lip as she plopped onto the couch. "I know. I just want you to make things right with Marco. I know you still love him."

"So this has nothing to do with you missing your big brother?" The smug voice made Paige roll her eyes.

"Maybe a little…but if you don't make things right with Marco soon, you'll lose him forever," Paige warned him, "I can't stand to see you miss out on true love."

"Thanks sis." There was another pause and he added, "I'll think about it."

"Look, if you decide you love Marco enough to beg and grovel for his forgiveness, I'll work something out." Paige's eyes lit up as she spoke.

"I'm not even gonna ask…I have to go though, we'll catch up again tomorrow?"

"Count on it, bro!"

"Stay out of trouble, Paige. I mean it."

"I know you do. I'll talk to you later, Dyl."

"Bye."

Paige hung up the phone with a smirk on her face. It was time for her to put her master plan into action. Dylan was not going to miss out on true love, not on her watch, and neither was Marco.


	2. Chapter 1: It Starts Tonight

**Title:** A Little Push Goes A Long Way  
**Author:** Anne  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** General  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or the Michalchuks.

**Chapter 1:** It Starts Tonight

It took the better part of a week but Dylan told Paige he'd have an answer for her. Waiting on his usual phone after school phone call made the younger Michalchuk teen really anxious. Her plan hinged on whether Dylan was coming home or not. She also hoped he would call at his usual time because she had to leave for a study session soon.

"Paige, you ready yet?"

Paige sighed – she couldn't leave without having that conversation but her mom had a meeting she had to get to.

"Coming, Mom, just five more minutes!"

Just when Paige was about to leave her room, her cell phone rang.

"Boy, do you have the worst timing ever today, hun!" she blurted out into the phone, "I have a three hour study session at The Dot. I can't really talk long."

There was an amused chuckle that reached Paige's ears before Dylan spoke. "So you wouldn't be interested to know that I'm on my way home?"

Paige's jaw dropped to the floor. "OH MY GOSH! Really?!" she exclaimed, shocked at the revelation.

"I'm halfway home, I'll be there at around 8-ish…just about the same time your study session ends. I'll pick you up."

"You know Marco's gonna be there, right?"

"Yeah, and I was thinking about what you said. I can't lose Marco forever. I have to try to get him to forgive me."

"Look, I gotta go. Text me though – I'm gonna need it to stay awake."

"Don't worry, we'll keep in touch. I'll keep you posted on where I'm at."

"Yeah, hopefully this work out and I won't have to resort to something a little sneakier to get him to talk to you."

"Hopefully, it won't have to come to that, whatever that is. I should let you go. I'll text you later."

"Okay, catch ya later, Dylan."

Paige quickly darted out of her room and out of the house. She was so excited that she couldn't wait to get the studying out of the way.

* * *

Paige had been excited the whole time since she got to the Dot. She had been checking her cell phone every five minutes while she was buried in her books. Between Marco, Ellie and Alex, she really didn't have much to say, aside from the odd tidbit from the Chemistry textbook. They had been diligently studying when Paige had a text exchange with Dylan.

_**I'm really close by. 5 mins. Ready to leave?**_

"We must have done something awful in our past lives to deserve this hell," Marco commented as Paige sent a quick text off to Dylan.

_**Uh, yeah. Just come in and say hi.**_

"Oh just wait until university. According to Dylan, it only gets harder. He said McGill's tough."

"Dylan? How is the Satan child anyway?" Marco went on as Paige read another text message from Dylan.

_**So nervous. What do I say?**_

"Question: Who's still bitter over last year? Answer: Oh Marco Del Rossi."

Paige smirked at Ellie's comment as she replied to Dylan.

_**Don't worry hun…he misses you too. Just start with hi. **_

The conversation went on, taking a turn that Paige wasn't particularly pleased with. There was the slight problem named Tim but she figured he didn't stand a chance. If only Marco would stop being in denial.

"Stop. I am so over that guy. I've already forgotten who we're talking about."

Yes, Marco was in denial and Paige couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Great. So then let's talk about stalker boy, Tim. Your lovesick shadow."

_Nicely put, Alex,_ Paige thought as she texted Dylan again, sending words of reassurance.

"Guys can you be nice? You know we've been sorta seeing each other."

"Emphasis on the sorta. You guys haven't even been on a date yet."

Paige stopped paying attention to the study group's banter and was looking out the window for Dylan when she noticed Tim coming in. She couldn't help but feel slightly queasy, not knowing what Marco would do at the sight of her brother.

"Hey you guys. Wow it looks like a brain bomb went off in here."

Paige rolled her eyes at Tim's comment, making both Ellie and Alex smile. She listened to the rest of the small talk between Marco and Tim as she gathered her books.

"Yeah. Well, studying for exams is killer, but you are welcome to join the carnage if you dare."

"Super. First round of caffeine's on me."

After Tim went to grab some coffee for the gang, Paige took one more glance out the window and saw Dylan's car pulling up. She nearly jumped out of her seat at the sight of her older brother.

"Oh I'm out. My ride just showed up," the blonde announced as she made eye contact with Dylan who was coming into the Dot.

Marco followed her gaze and quickly hissed, "He's in town?! Paige, why didn't you tell me!?"

Paige forced herself to give Marco an apologetic smile as she got ready to leave.

"Hey, Marco."

Dylan tried to be cheerful through his nerves and Paige shot him an encouraging smie, hoping Tim would take his sweet time with the drinks.

"Hey. Hi. Uh, what are you doing here?" Marco looked startled and Paige silently prayed he wouldn't say anything stupid.

"May I?"

"Uh, actually this seat's saved for someone," Marco blurted out.

Paige groaned inwardly as she realized where things were going when Tim came back to the table.

"My boyfriend Tim. Tim, meet my ex, Dylan. He was, he was just leaving."

"Later, Marco." Dylan cleared his throat and Paige could feel the tension in the air.

Dylan gave Paige a quick 'let's go look' and walked out of the Dot, Paige following closely behind him. 


	3. Chapter 2: Working It Out

**Title:** A Little Push Goes A Long Way  
**Author:** Anne  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** General  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or the Michalchuks.

**Chapter 2:** Working It Out

The silence was deafening as Paige and Dylan headed home. It was a tense car ride to say the least. Paige could see the smoke coming out of Dylan's ears and she wasn't looking forward to the conversation they were going to have ten short minutes later once they got home. Paige quietly hummed the Nickelback song Dylan had on and kept humming until they pulled into the driveway.

Paige followed Dylan into the house and they didn't make a sound until Dylan finished unloading his car trunk and entered the house for the last time. By then, she had already settled onto the couch to watch TV.

"What the hell was that???" Dylan exclaimed after slamming the door behind him, "A boyfriend!? You never told me he had a boyfriend!"

The upset voice broke through an old episode of The OC, causing Paige to look up at her brother. "Listen," she shot back almost instantly, "I had no idea about Tim, okay? So calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Paige."

Without another saying another word, Dylan moved his stuff out of the way, leaving Paige to watch Summer, Marissa and Lindsay have their girls' night out.

Gesturing that he sit on the couch next to her with an apologetic look on her face, Paige broke the ice, speaking over a nice scene between Ryan and Seth. "Dylan, I promise I didn't know that was gonna happen. I didn't even know they were seeing each other until tonight. And I didn't think he'd show up. We were studying."

With a frustrated sigh, Dylan left his stuff at the bottom of the staircase and plopped onto the couch next to Paige. "What am I gonna do now? He's never gonna want to talk to me, Paige! I don't want him to think I'm trying to sabotage his new relationship. I just want him to be happy. I'm starting to think coming home was a bad idea. I can still file the paperwork…"

"No way. You're here now, you're home. No turning back." As Paige finished her sentence and crossed her arms, she received a worried look from Dylan. "Don't worry. I've got a plan."

When Dylan exhaled sharply, his expression relaxed slightly. "So tell me about this wonderful master plan, I'm all ears."

Paige bit her lower lip for a moment before she began her explanation. "Well, it's really quite simple. We'll use a totally neutral place: The Other Team. All you have to do is have Marco see you and he'll come to you. His blood might be boiling and you might get seriously yelled at, but he'll come to you."

Dylan looked skeptical. "Marco might just ignore me. You can't guarantee he'll talk to me. And what if he decides to take Tim along? You can't tell him he can't bring Tim. He's got someone else now. Besides, who goes to a gay club to have a serious conversation about convincing their ex to take them back?"

Leaning against Dylan's shoulder, Paige replied, "You told me once, true love's worth fighting for, no matter what. Where's the fight in you, big brother?"

Dylan squeezed Paige a bit. "I don't think it's my place to fight this time. If Marco's happier with Tim, I don't wanna ruin that for him. I just want him to be happy."

"I still believe you're the one that makes him happy, Dylan, don't you?" Paige asked in a soft, gentle voice after a moment's reflection.

Dylan didn't answer the question. Instead, he said, "I was gonna be there anyway. Some of the guys on the team need help with the ladies. You won't believe how many of those guys bring their straight female best friends and you won't believe how many of them think I'm straight."

Paige smirked. "Anyone with an ounce of common sense and an average gaydar could tell you're not. They probably wish you were straight though…hoping you were hanging out with a gay friend."

Dylan rolled his eyes at Paige who flashed him an amused smile.

Paige went on with a more serious tone. "Seriously, you didn't answer my question."

"It's because you already know the answer."

It was Paige's turn to be rendered speechless.

"I'm gonna go and take my stuff upstairs. Unpack and stuff."

The end of the conversation gave Paige the courage to go through with her plan.

* * *

The next day, Paige went to school, ready to set her plan into motion.

"That face – you're up to no good, aren't ya, Princess?"

The bouncy blonde turned around to face Alex, who was at her locker, picking up her books for English class. The gang was going to have a study session during lunch. "What makes you say that, Ma Cherie?"

"I can just tell. So spill it."

As Alex walked alongside her, Paige explained, "I have a good feeling about today…"

"Sounds like a girl trying to get her way again," Alex quipped with a half smile.

"Totally selfless this time, I assure you."

Turning into the hallway leading up to the cafeteria, Ellie joined them, walking next to Paige. "What's she up to this time?" she asked Alex.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you tell us, Paige?"

"The Other Team, tonight. I need a place to unwind where I won't be hit on every five minutes…andIkindaneedMarcotheresoIcanhelpDylangeth imback," Paige blurted out the last part.

Alex's eyes lit up. "I KNEW it! So what's the plan?"

"I just need Ellie to make sure Marco shows up."

"That's easy; just bring Tim along," Ellie commented, "Because apparently they're going out."

Paige groaned as Alex rolled her eyes. "Just go along with this, okay?" the blonde told her friends, "I really want things to work out…"

"Such a noble selfless act, Paige," Alex commented with a slightly teasing tone.

Ellie sighed. "You know Marco's going to hate being totally blindsided."

Paige bit her lower lip and was going to say something else when Alex said, "Relax! We're in. We'll help, but only because I'm so sick of Tim. That kid is SO lame."

Ellie simply nodded as they entered the cafeteria.


End file.
